


Come play in my garden

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Romance, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to plant his seed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come play in my garden

**Author's Note:**

> Another shoe inspired fic. Very short, only 65 words.

”John,” Sherlock called from where he waited at the bottom of the stairs, wearing nothing but his new Harriet Wilde pumps, “come play in my garden.”

John happily followed Sherlock up the stairs, his eyes hungrily moving from the lush, plump curves of his lover’s ass, down his long legs to the sparkling crystal flowers on his shoes. He couldn’t wait to plant his seed.


End file.
